The Tournament
by Mystical Beings
Summary: 3 witches, Maria, Sophie, and Lexi, discover that they are demigods, when visiting NYC, in just before Maria's 7th yr, and Sophie and Lexi's fourth. At Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament needs another competing school, so CHB competes. JSP/OC PJ/AC NdA/OC


**So... Here is my revised version of The Tournament. Here I go. For those of you who haven't read the original, Go read the summary again! I like this version better than my last. Oh, and, this is like Percy and Annabeth's kids and stuff, so the gods aren't breaking the pact. Basically there are tons of OCs (or, as my sister calls them, Icees, or as I call them, Slushies) and hopefully they aren't as Mary-Sueish this time. For further reference:**

**Maria Montclaire: 17. Going into 7th year. Daughter of Hades. Gryffindor.**

**James Potter: 17. Going into seventh year. Gryffindor.**

**Alexandra Calliope Rossow: 14. Going into 5th year. Daughter of Zeus. Goes by Lexi. Gryffindor. (Former readers may have noticed I changed her name)**

**Sophie Delacruz: 14. Going into 5th year. Daughter of Poseidon. Gryffindor. (same as Lexi, 'cuz her name was so Mary-Sueish)**

**Percy and Annabeth are uhh 30 something. Nico's like 100 something.**

**You may notice that Lily is a bit older than portrayed in the epilouge, I did that so they would be in O.W.L. year.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own PJO, or HP, so don't think I do. I don't think I'm old enough.**

**I'm starting in Maria POV**

The Tournament

Chapter One

Maria sighed and stared out the window. She was going back to her mom's apartment in New York CIty, where her mom never paid attention to her. Her friends Evelyn and Colette were discussing vacation plans and boys.

"Maria, who do you think will be Head Boy and Head Girl next year?" Evelyn asked.

"I think the only possibilities for Head Boy are Louis, or James Potter. Or maybe that guy in Ravenclaw, I think his name's Andrew. Usually the Headmistress will make the Head Girl the Head boy's girlfriend, or that's what she's done the past years we've been at Hogwarts. But Louis doesn't have a girlfriend, and neither does James-"

"Yeah. The only girl he likes hates him." Evelyn cut Maria off, smirking at her.

"He's an arrogant prat who thinks every girl in the school likes him." Maria defended herself.

"Every girl does like him! He's so hot!" Colette said. "He's the only guy in our year who isn't really stupid!"

"Jacob isn't stupid!" Evelyn protested.

"It depends, are you talking about maturity or grades?" Maria asked. "Grade-wise James and his friends are the smartest guys at school. They have all O's and stuff. Maturity-wise James, Fred, Louis, and Jacob are the stupidest."

"No, they aren't!" Evelyn said.

"Yes, they are!"

"I think that Maria will be Head Girl, and James and Maria will fall in love and get married." Colette said dreamily. Maria and Evelyn stared at her.

"Why do you think that?" Maria asked in disgust.

"Lily Potter _hated _James Potter until their seventh year. They were Head Boy and Head Girl, and Lily fell in love with him. My grandmother was Lily's best friend." Colette explained.

"Yeah, look at Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. They weren't exactly friends, and their houses hated each other." Evelyn added, smiling deviously.

Maria stood up and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Colette asked.

"I'm leaving. My friends have turned against me!" she slammed the door behind her dramatically and walked straight into James Sirius Potter and his stupid friends.

James turned to Jacob, "You have a pretty awesome girlfriend." Maria glared at him and walked past him to the prefects compartment. James muttered something to Louis, who followed her.

Louis sat down across from Maria. "Am I really that immature?"

"Not really. Your friends are, though." Maria grumbled.

"The rest of the school doesn't seem to think that. Especially the girls."

"They don't care how mature you are as long as you're hot." Maria rolled her eyes. "Just because you guys rule the school doesn't mean that James can date me. He has a really annoying English accent."

"Maria, you're the only person at our school who is from America. To you, everyone at our school has an accent." He was grinning. Maria glared at him. "You're the one with the accent." He added, "And we all know that's not why you hate James. Why do you really hate him so much?"

"He's an arrogant prat always sticking his nose in other people's business, he pranks people because he thinks getting detention is cool, and all the teachers love him because he's so smart." Maria paused to take a breath, "He thinks he's _so _cool because of his skill at Quidditch, and he struts around school like he owns the place. He's always bragging about how his dad saved the world, and-"

"Okay, I get it!" Louis interrupted, " I can't wait to see James' face when I tell him this!"

"Take a picture for me, will you? I'd love to see that." Maria laughed with Louis, "How's your sister?"

"She's getting married to Teddy Lupin."

"Really?"

"I got the letter yesterday."

"Does she still do that annoying hair flipping thing?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Louis looked out the window. "We're almost at Kings Cross. I better go get my muggle clothes on."

"See you next year, I guess." Maria said, standing up.

"See you next year."

Louis got up and left, and Maria followed. She walked straight past James, Jacob, and Fred into her compartment.

"What happened?" Colette asked, betraying her obvious curiosity.

Maria blushed, then mentally face-palmed herself. "Nothing."

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Louis asked me why hated James so much, so I gave him about ten reasons." Maria sat down and pulled out her iPhone to see if it worked again. Then she emailed her muggle best friend, Maia. Maia went to summer camp, so they kept in touch by email. Maria typed in her message and waited for the reply.

**So, now we go farther down the train to Lexi and Sophie's compartment. BTW, Stacey and Daniel is an inside joke with my friends. We were prank calling someone... It has something to do with caramel lipstick(don't ask)**

**Sophie POV**

Sophie came back in, her arms loaded with candy. Lexi reached for a chocolate frog.

"You can't have that!" she slapped Lexi's hand away. "Just kidding." Lexi grabbed the chocolate frog and opened it.

"Harry Potter, again! I have, like, one hundred of these."

"It's kind of weird, getting a card with a picture of our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor on it." Stacey said.

"You think that's weird. It's weird because there's a picture of my _dad _on it!" Lily told her. "My dad teaching is even weirder!"

"Your dad's so cool, though. He taught us Patronus' in our third year just because you were in our class." Lexi said. "And he tells us all these cool stories about when he went to Hogwarts, an Voldemort and stuff. He's way cooler than my dad."

"Your dad's dead, Lexi. That doesn't make my dad any cooler."

"He's not dead. He's lost. That's what my mom says."

The others groaned. Lexi brought up this topic at least once a week. Sophie thought it was more annoying than her half-sister, who was five years old. Stacey's boyfriend, Daniel, knocked on the door of the compartment.

"I gotta go." Stacey said, grinning.

"Gotta go snog, is more like it." Lily muttered.

When Stacey was gone, giggling at one of Dan's stupid jokes, Lexi asked, "What are you doing this summer? I'm going to New York, apparently that's where my mom met my dad. On the Empire State Building or something." **(A/N: Ironicness!)**

"Really? I'm going to New York too! My mom 'loves the beaches', or something, I don't get why, though." Sophie said.

"I'm staying and suffering through a summer of James teasing me and Al telling me to study for O.W.L.s. I don't get why he's so obsessed with schoolwork. Even Aunt Hermione admits it's a bit much, and she loves school!"

"Saying your Aunt Hermione loves school is an understatement!" Lexi said. Sophie, Stacey, and Lexi had stayed over at the Potters for Christmas and met Lily's Aunt Hermione, who, needless to say, loved school.

"Lily, do you think James will be Head Boy?" Sophie asked.

"Well, my parents know McGonagall personally, and she says he'll be Head Boy, and Maria Montclaire will be Head Girl. James doesn't know this, of course. He'd be torn between being delighted and horrified."

"Why?"

"He's totally in love with Maria, but he thinks being in any position of power, like prefect, is a traitor to his kind, or whatever he said when Louis became a prefect.

"His kind?"

"Prankster, jokesters, trouble makers, etcetera." Lily answered.

"Your brother is really dramatic." Sophie said.

Lily grimaced, "You don't know half of it." She peeked out the window. "We're almost at King's Cross, we better get ready. I pretty sure muggles would find it weird if we were wearing robes in public."

"That would be funny." Lexi said, imitating a person pointing and going, "That person is so weird!"

"And embarrassing." Sophie remarked, pulling her muggle clothes out of her trunk.

"I still think it would be funny."

**So, um, I think this is where... I'll do James or Albus or Teddy. I like Teddy. I think I'll do Teddy. Or possibly Harry. **_**("Who should I do?" "Well you said you liked Teddy." "I wanted to do Harry. I guess I'll just do Harry.")**_** Did you know Ron overeats way too much? Speaking of overeating, did you know that sleepwalking is a minor sleep disorder. I don't get how he stays so thin... I'm bored... Ooh look! Ice cream!**

"Hey, Dad."

"Yes, James?" Harry answered absently, looking over an article about a raid on Borgin and Burkes. Several dark items had gone missing.

"Er... Well... Er..."

"What James?" Harry asked crossly.

"Well, um... There's girl..."

"Maria? Lily told me about her."

"Does she tell you _everything_?"

"I pay her."

"Right." James grumbled. "Anyway, I really like her, and she hates me more than anything. Maybe even more than she hates the Slytherins."

Harry started laughing. James looked taken aback, and a little mad.

"Sorry. Just reminds me of my parents."

James looked a little shocked, usually Harry's parents and things relating to the war were a forbidden topic.

"Your parents?"

"My dad was completely in love with my mum since he first saw her, but she thought he was a big-headed arrogant toe-rag or something like that." James stared at him. "Her words, not mine. Then in her seventh year she fell in love with him, or as Sirius put it 'after he had deflated his head a bit.'"

"So, that really happened?"

"Well, they got married, didn't they?"

"Cool! Thanks, Dad!

**Should I end it there? It's not very long. That's 1,465 words that are actually the story (I used a calculator) so I think I will. So, how is it? Review! Pwease oh pwease! (I learned that from my fifth grade teacher son, he's so cute! He's like 3)**

**If you don't review I'll send a chimera after you(probably).**

**-Mystical Beings**


End file.
